


It's Better Without Me

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide, Suicide Notes, VENT TIIIIIIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: hate/hāt/verbfeel intense or passionate dislike for (someone).Someone....Like himself.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	It's Better Without Me

**Dear… whoever found me.**

**I want you to know it wasn’t your fault. Alix, Nath, it wasn’t your fault. This was me. I just couldn’t take it. Everything was too much.**

**I’m sick of living life sleepwalking through and acting like I’m okay. Like my thoughts aren’t carving a hole into my soul and self esteem. Like everytime I joke about death and hurt I don't mean it. And that i'm not slowly dying on the inside.**

**Nathaniel…. I know you. I know you’re hoping this is a joke and that any second i’ll jump out and give you a huge kiss but no… I’m gone. And I want to kiss you and cuddle but it would hurt too much. You know that saying “how can you love someone else if you don't love yourself?” yeah… basically me.**

**I always hoped I could be like you guys, confident and bold and skinny but I’m not.. And that hurt. I’m just a fucking self absorbed freak who acts too weird and is an odd boy who dresses like a rainbow. Yeah, that’s me.**

**Today, I took everyone's advice and finally offed myself. And today, I want everyone to know to move on. That I’m not worth it. And that you all will do better things without me in the way. I hope your lifes better.**

**Marc.**

…

With the last bit of his note all written, the boy took the knife and placed it on his wrist, hoping for something more than he had ever done before. A stray tear rolled down his face he and had to remind himself that _it was better this way._


End file.
